


Zubat used Supersonic!

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Brainwashing, Crossbreeding, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young trainer from Hoenn let his Gardevoir explore a little on her own. Bad mistake.





	Zubat used Supersonic!

While the region of Kanto might be familiar and nostalgic home to many, to the locals of other regions, it was quite the wondrous place to visit. To hear the stories about the grip Team Rocket once had on the underground, to the myths about the trainer that stopped them, and of course the many sights that covered it.

One of these sights was of particular note. Mount Moon, where one would find Clefairies gathering around at the peak during the night. A young trainer from Hoenn decided to stake out in the nearby Pokémon Center, letting his Pokémon wander around in the nearby area until the time came to visit the peak.

One such Pokémon was a rather powerful psychic type, the green-haired and white-tinted Gardevoir. Given that she was just as curious about the peak and the ceremony the wild Clefairies would perform, she just had to go ahead and scope out the place for herself. Surely her master wouldn’t mind it if she knew things before he did.

Of course, any Pokémon that wandered out into the wild by their lonesome would be bound to end up encountering a proper wild specimen, and that’s just what the Gardevoir ended up doing as she suddenly found a blue-skinned bat flocking to her face, startling her for just a moment before she pushed it away with her psychic powers.

‘Strange…’ The Gardevoir thought to herself as she peered at the creature, taking a few moments to figure out what species it really was. The moment she realized it though, she slapped herself across the face. ‘It is just a Zubat.’ The psychic blinked and shook her head, before raising her hand as it began to glow purple, channeling her powers into it. ‘Please leave me be, I just want to reach the peak.’

Unfortunately for the psychic, the bat Pokémon was nowhere near smart enough to understand her message, leading her to shake her head and exhale in slight frustration. ‘Very well, if you cannot understand me, then I will have to deal with you like you were my enemy.’ With her mind set on fighting the bat, the rest of her body started to glow much like her body as she continued to underestimate the critter, something that would prove to be her downfall.

While the Embrace Pokémon continued to build up power, she left herself completely open to the Zubat’s assault… And thus, it started to emit a shrill sound that immediately bounced around through her ears and into her brain. All sense of concentration was lost as it felt as if her thoughts were being speared through the moment she focused on them. The longer she listened to that horrid sound, the more relaxed her expression grew as a small trail of drool ran down her chin. Gone was all of her bravado, she had something else in mind now…

-

The young trainer opened up his PokéNav and tapped the screen, wondering where his Gardevoir had gone as he looked out the Pokémon Center window. It was about to turn to night, so he had to gather up his Pokémon now, otherwise he’d be left without a team to defend himself against the wild Pokémon.

He only had one idea where his best Pokémon could be, and so he trusted his gut. He had raised her since it was but a tiny little Ralts, so he knew it had to have the same kind of instincts as him. This meant that she had gone ahead without him… which meant that he had to go into Mount Moon and hope that she was waiting for him early on, otherwise…

The boy shook his head as he took off, running straight out of the center and straight into the cave entrance to the side of it, holding onto that faint hope… until he suddenly stopped in the middle of the cave, shocked by what he had just stumbled upon.

He had found his Gardevoir, sure… but she looked… different. Like she had been forced into a breeding state. Her formerly modest bosom was now so big that her breasts were reaching towards her stomach, and her hips looked wide enough for his head to be in between her legs twice over… She had been given just the right kind of curvature that would prime her for breeding, and for a good reason.

Zubats were swarming all over her body, their huge cocks rubbing against her skin while squirting out a clear liquid that coated her in a slick shine. Some were stuck in between her armpits, thrusting back and forth in those damp and tight gaps. A few were sharing her mouth, their cocks having more than a little trouble fitting in there at the same time, but Gardevoir didn’t seem too bothered by the need to throat a few ill-fitting cocks.

Her breasts were being used just as much as her head, with some of the bat Pokémon thrusting their rods in and out of her cleavage crevice, while some were busy sharing those plate-sized nipples, intent on filling her breasts with a different kind of Milk. Lastly, both of her netherly holes were being completely filled with half a dozen bats each, making it hard to even see them cum inside of the hole, if not for the waterfall-like trails of cum dripping from whatever gaps the cocks left behind.

Despite the fact that the Gardevoir was being used as a massive breeding den by the Zubats, she seemed awfully thrilled at what was happening. In fact, the trainer could just barely see a glint of a heart inside of her eyes, making it all too clear that she was enthralled by the entire experience… but that didn’t mean she was unaware of her surroundings.

‘Ah. My old master. Are you enjoying the show?’ A message beamed into the boy’s mind as he swore he could see the cock-filled mouth shift ever so slightly into a smile. ‘Look. My new masters have shown me what I am good for. A cumdump and breeding ground for more of their kind. I cannot wait until they have knocked me up with enough eggs to make them the dominant species…’

The boy was about to scream at her for her behavior, only to feel a chill run down his spine… and a throbbing sensation in his pants. ‘Hush, my old master. You may not know how much this turns you on, but they told me what you are good for. Do not worry, we will be together again. Just listen to their song.’

The messages that were being pounded into his head didn’t leave the boy any happier or safer, but the glow that had begun to cover his body was more than enough to force him into a submissive state… at least until another Zubat started to flap its wings in front of him. The boy barely had any time to react before he got a healthy helping of the same type of screeching that his Gardevoir had gotten…

His eyes bounced from one side to the other as he felt his brain getting smashed by the discord that the sound made… and yet, he continued to grow more erect, his cock growing in his pants, almost as if his cognitive thinking was being converted into sexual prowess. Soon, his worries washed away, and he started losing track of what he was doing. His paste-brain couldn’t put two and two together, but listening to what those weird bats were saying seemed like a good idea. It even made that big booby Pokémon seem happier, and he liked it when people were happy, so he had to listen!

The sounds that would fill the cave afterwards would serve to give Mount Moon a completely new reputation… and Zubats would soon find their ways into the wild at night. All thanks to a stranger from another region.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Zarvex3 for this one again.


End file.
